Life Goes On
by Midnight-Sierra
Summary: This a sad fic written while listening to Korean music that really contraticted the mood I was in. Its about twins just like Aki and Aya. right category? If you have the 5th S.E.S. C.D. put it on the third song and let it play for a couple of second befo


The singer on the stage danced to the middle and spread her arms out. The song reached a peak and everyone in the room could feel the power rising. The little boy and girl twins in the crowed below, both closed their eyes and raised their arms to the singer. Suddenly a bright light surrounded all three. The singer on the stage changed. Her hair grew and become black. Her eyes went from bright blue to a deep golden colour. She became slightly taller and her close changed from a pair of tight black leather pants and red tank top to a flowing white and pale blue robe. Suddenly the boy screamed. The music was so loud that nobody noticed. His skin began to shred and he collapsed.  
  
His sister, standing beside him, began to change exactly like the singer on stage. She was so entranced by the strange power growing in her body she did not notice the distress her brother was in until he fell into a heap beside her.  
  
"Kimo? Kimo! Speak to me! Kimo!" She screamed his name and knelt beside him cradling his head in her lap. "Oh Kimo, what happened?" She panicked and almost wouldn't let go when someone tried to pick him up away from her until she realized that the person was a paramedic and someone must have called an ambulance.  
  
She stood up and turned to the singer on stage who had stopped singing and was watching worriedly.  
  
"This is your fault!" She screamed and a small ball of light appeared and began to grow. "Kimo would be okay if not for your song! I don't know how you did it but its your fault!" She squeezed her eyes shut as she yelled and the ball grew larger then flew at the singer.  
  
The woman on stage stood and stared until the ball was a few feet away from her. Then she closed her eyes and a strange power filled up the room. The lights smashed out as people fled the concert. Suddenly all the power disappeared and the singer on stage slumped forward. As people rushed onto the stage to help her. The young girl on the ground suddenly realized something that she had not known before.  
  
Her body couldn't handle her power. She realized softly then turned and made it in time to climb into the ambulance and keep an eye on her brother all the way to the hospital.  
  
Later that night The girl sat beside her brother in the hospital bed holding his hand.  
  
"Kimo, please," She whispered to him, "Please come back, I won't tease you! I'll be good and I won't make things float around our room anymore. Please come back! Kimo!"  
  
She placed her head down to cry. Minutes later the heart monitoring system beside the bed began to shrill an alarm. The girl closed her eyes even tighter then suddenly relaxed completely. Doctors who rushed in tried to move her but she simply slumped to the ground. They quickly grabbed her wrist and searched frantically for a pulse that wasn't there.  
  
  
  
Three years later. A couple walk through a graveyard both wearing black. The woman is grasping the man's arm as they near two small grave stones. The woman begins to weep as the man places a bouquet of roses in the middle of the two.  
  
"You can share these as you shared everything else. Even death." Then he too begins to weep and the pair turn to the stones and read the same engraving they have read every day for two years.  
  
' Here lies Kimo and Kiala Harogari. May there souls find peace and happiness wherever they play.'  
  
The woman heads back to the entrance way but the man stops for a moment. His eyes remain on the gray stones for a time then he silently places a small folded piece of paper beside the roses. Then he to returns to the entrance way and his wife.  
  
Moments after the two have left a small breeze picks up and unfolds the paper. On it is written:  
  
"My dear children, with you ended the final celestial legacy. May you finally be at rest. I love you both and have missed you terribly. Your loving father."  
  
That night the man is visited by twins in his dreams. They tell him they love him and their mother and assure him that they are happy. He wakes up with tears in his eyes then smiles and stares out the window at the moon that always reminded him of their bright smiles. He knows his tears are over and that he will go on. He also knows that he will never forget the two children that brought so much joy to his life. Life would go on. He would be able to take it. So would his wife. They would handle it together. 


End file.
